


Yee-Haw

by Venstar



Series: Random Prompt Week [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: The Leiter’s host foreign exchange students for the upcoming school year





	Yee-Haw

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, throwing it up on the fly.

The Leiter’s were hosting a pair of foreign exchange students for the upcoming school year, swapping Felix’s sister for them.

“Mom,” Felix said for the umpteenth time. “They’re British. Stop saying foreign exchange...like they're foreign.”

Mrs. Leiter stopped in the middle of plumping a Lone star flag covered pillow on one of the bunk beds in the guest room. “But honey, they ARE foreign.” 

“Mooooooooom!” Felix groaned.

“What do you think?” Mrs. Leiter leaned back and put her hands on her hips to survey her work.

Felix glanced around at the choice of bedding and decor that his mother had purchased special for their guests. “Looks like if i say ‘the stars at night are big and bright’ the whole room will clap back and sing the next verse.”

“It doesn’t look that bad!” Mrs. Leiter swatted Felix as she passed him by through the door.

“Mom, you covered their entire bedroom in TEXAS. Did you really need a replica of Reveille that played the Texas A&M fight song?”

“They can take it with them when they leave. To remember us by.” Mrs Leiter wasn’t budging on the decor.

“I’m pretty sure they’ll remember us and tell their friends about the crazy gun-toting Americans that coat their room in stars and stripes!” Felix said to his mom’s retreating back.

She waved her hand in the air, like she didn’t care and Felix was pretty sure she didn’t. He took one more look over his shoulder, to where his fellow inmates would be housed.

They arrived in August, pale and sweating from the Texas heat. Felix was withholding judgement on his parents decision to do this. They had sort of asked him what he thought about it when it was first brought up at the dinner table, but he had better things to do and girls to think of than foreign exchange students.

Dinner was a slightly awkward event, with Mrs. Leiter going out of her way to serve the most Tex-American meal she could think of that ‘foreign exchange students’ wouldn’t have tried before. Frito pie, salad, pecan pie and bluebell vanilla ice cream for dessert. 

The meal passed by with laughter and curiosity. James Bond and Q were best friends that had signed up for the exchange program together, it was only by sheer luck and uneven numbers that they had ended up together with the Leiter’s.

“Well, we’re delighted to have you!” Mrs. Leiter said excitedly. “We have two girls along with Felix. Poor thing has been outnumbered by estrogen since birth.”

That set James off. Q elbowed him in the sides.

“Mooooooom!” Felix groaned out. “Don’t say estrogen at the dinner table. It’s not cool.”

“Can I heat this up?” Q asked, poking at his sweating glass of iced tea.

The Leiter’s glanced around at each other. 

“Sure?” Mrs. Leiter said. “Let me get a coffee mug for you and then you can use the microwave, in the kitchen.”

James and Felix nearly fell out of their chairs at the look on Q’s face.

“Use the microwave!?” Q whispered in horror. “No. Maybe...maybe I’ll just...drink it like this.”

“Come on, Q, we’re in Texas now. Have to do what the natives do.”

“But James, it’s cold!”

That set James off once more. 

“I hate you.”

“Is there a problem?” Mr. Leiter asked.

James laughed even harder and Q kicked him in the ankles. “No, sir.” James wheezed out. “Q just prefers hot tea to cold tea and properly boiled water to nuked water.”

Q looked sheepishly down at his plate.

“Is that a British thing?” Mrs. Leiter asked. “I have some more Lipton tea bags, I can boil a pot of water for you right quick.”

James laughed even harder at Q’s flummoxed expression. 

“I think honey, you should just leave it for now and let the boys adjust.” Mr. Leiter said, but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the one boy very amused by his grumpy companion. 

Later that night as they were trying to still get acquainted and Mrs. Leiter had chucked them out of the house to walk around until the lights came on, Felix finally asked the question that he’d been holding out on asking. 

“So...how’d you two meet?”

James looked thoughtful and Q glanced away. He jerked his head around as James started to speak.

“There was an odd bird that just moved into the area…” 

“Oi, I’m right here!” 

“We met at the beginning of secondary, when I caught him copying my notes in class. He was so quiet and those glasses...I didn’t think he’d need to copy my notes. Lesson learned, don’t judge a person by the glasses they wear. It turns out, his prescription was old and he couldn’t see the board. He didn’t need me for my brains. His were far bigger.” A fond smile tugged at James’s lips. 

“I hate you. Felix doesn’t need to know this.” Q grumbled out, he scuffed his shoe along the pavement, kicking a rock to the side.

“Can’t say I don’t need to hear it. Go on,” Felix said hoping to hear the rest of the story.

“He came to school without lunch or lunch money one day and I saw him there, looking so pitiful.”

“James…”

“Either I tell it or you do, so I said hey, don’t worry about it, I can pay. Kincade was always sending down allowance money, thinking I was being starved.”

“Pfft, you could stand to lose a bit.”

“Shut it Q, so he says to me ‘I can pay you back. I just, forgot.’ He looked equal parts distracted,nervous and scared, like I’d eat him.”

“So,” Q said, taking up the reins of the story. “He says ‘it’s alright, maybe one day I’ll forget my lunch, and then we’ll be even.’”

James snorted. “I got him a sandwich and crisps, and he didn’t eat the meat! Said nothing at the time and they had plain cheese sandwiches, you understand. So he gave me the meat from his sandwich, mumbling something about not liking the taste.”

“And we’ve been best friends ever since.” Q blurted out, his face and tips of his ears turning pink.

“Because, you know, if you can give another guy your meat, it’s something special. AAAAAahhh!” James finished his answer with a yell as he took of running, as Q lunged for him.


End file.
